


In the Open

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [10]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Reader's gender is not specified, Reader-Insert, Relationship Talk, do not copy to another site, so it could be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Adrian chuckled. “Don’t be upset,” he held your hand and squeezed it. “I do have - as you kindly pointed out - some abilities.”You didn’t want to let go of his hand. This… thing, with Adrian was new. And tentative, slow and you didn’t want to ruin it. You knew he understood better than anyone the loss of a loved one, of a partner. He’d seen first hand his father’s reactions to his mother’s murder.And so you took it slow. Cherishing those little moments where Adrian allowed himself to show some affection, they were usually private and quiet.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Series: Little Worlds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	In the Open

You stopped, laid a hand against a tree and took a deep breath, then exhaled. You were tired, but Adrian and Trevor had agreed to train you, because you wanted to be better. You already had good sword fighting skills, but you felt it wasn’t enough. So they agreed, reluctantly, but they did.

Today it was Adrian’s turn.

The sun was shining and you were playing a very elaborate game of cat and mouse. You had your sword with you, alongside some daggers and you had to avoid Adrian for several hours until Sypha gave the signal. So far, you have had good luck. Adrian was nowhere to be seen. So, you allowed yourself a moment’s rest.

Your back was against the tree, you were still standing, hand on the pommel of your sword, the other held your dagger. But it wasn’t enough. A moment later, you felt the edge of a sword against your throat.

“You lowered your guard.” Adrian’s smooth voice startled you further. “I could have killed you, had I been an enemy.”

You released your sword and put your dagger back in its place. Raised your hands in surrender. “A goddamn second, Adrian, no more.”

“And it’s a second that makes a difference between life and death.” Adrian lowered his sword and sheathed it. Giving you a look that spoke of disappointment. “I thought you wanted to be better.”

You frowned. “I do. Of course I do, but my fighting experience is nowhere near as long as Trevor’s. Nor do I have your… abilities.”

Adrian raised an eyebrow, a corner of his lips curling upwards. “Perhaps. But still, if you truly want to survive, to excel at this, then, you must always be on your guard. Come, you need to eat.”

You began to follow Adrian. “Trevor managed not to get kicked out of a tavern?”

“No,” Adrian said, amusement coloring his tone. “I hunted us some food, you were easy to find.”

“What?!” You stopped, glared at Adrian. “You mean to tell me, that I was so easy to find you had time to hunt?”

“Not in so many words, but yes.”

“You bastard.”

Adrian chuckled. “Don’t be upset,” he held your hand and squeezed it. “I do have - as you kindly pointed out - some _abilities_.”

You didn’t want to let go of his hand. This… thing, with Adrian was new. And tentative, slow and you didn’t want to ruin it. You knew he understood better than anyone the loss of a loved one, of a partner. He’d seen first hand his father’s reactions to his mother’s murder.

And so you took it slow. Cherishing those little moments where Adrian allowed himself to show some affection, they were usually private and quiet. Adrian wasn’t one for overly demonstrative gestures, much less in front of Trevor. With Sypha was different, he didn’t mind if she saw the two of you holding hands, talking quietly to each other or sleeping next to one another. 

What was growing between you both, was something you wanted to protect. Yes, you knew that Trevor knew (as much as Adrian called him an idiot, he wasn’t), but there was no need to make Adrian upset, so you took those little moments as best you could.

“Y/n,” Adrian’s voice broke your train of thoughts, and the silence that had fallen between the two of you. “Are you well?”

“Huh, I mean, yes,” You said and shook your head. “Just lost in thought. I’m fine, promise.”

Adrian looked at you, head slightly tilted, as if he was trying to figure out your thoughts without you saying them. “Not overly happy thoughts, I take.”

You shrugged. “Neither happy, nor sad.”

Adrian looked at your hands, he was still holding yours and you had not let go. Then, he raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on top of yours, his eyes gentle. “About us,” his voice is soft and tender.

“Yes.”

Adrian holds your hand and your gaze. “I don’t know what tomorrow will bring,” he starts. “But I want you to know, that I do care for you. It’s… difficult for me, as you know. But that doesn’t take away my affections for you. I will try and do better.”

“I know Adrian,” you answer, a small smile making its way to your lips. “I’m not angry, I promise. And I know you will, and so will I. I myself could be more understanding. But I suppose that this is all new for me and I… well, I’m excited to see where it goes.”

Adrian smiles then. “As am I. Forgive me for being… cold sometimes. It’s not my intention to make you doubt my affections for you.”

“There’s nothing to forgive Adrian,” You said and pull him further down the road you two had been walking. “I know you’re trying, I will try to be more understanding myself.”

Adrian opens his mouth to speak, but it’s silenced by a ball of fire that shoot to the air. Sypha’s sign. Adrian nods, “Thank you.” 

You both walk hand in hand back to the small campsite. You hesitate, unsure if you should let go of his hand before Trevor spots you, but, Adrian squeezes your hand once more and keeps walking, seemingly without a care that Trevor might see you both holding hands.

Sypha is already by the fire, Trevor is preparing Adrian’s hunt, then he looks up. Trevor watches you both, raises an eyebrow and gives you both a cocky grin. “Fucking finally. It’s about time you both stopped pretending, don’t you think Sypha?”

Sypha doesn’t answer, instead, she smiles at the two of you. Trevor’s knowing grin grows and Adrian flips Trevor his middle finger and you laugh. Things were looking up.


End file.
